Soldat du Ciel (Bio)
Soldat du Ciel is a 28 year old Human Male who is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. He is a member of the Guardian Order. Background Soldat is a member of the Guardians, a small civilization of demon hunters based primarily on a large island north of Hyrule. He has been groomed by the orders Patriarch as a successor through most of his adult has now been sent to Hyrule with two missions as a final test. Investigate the time stones, and reclaim the orders two greatest weapons from there currently unfitting hosts. Strengths High Defense and physical strength. Mid to low level healing magic. Area of Effect ability boosting magic. Weaknesses Low Agility, no offensive magic or ranged abilities outside sword beams. Stronger healing spells take longer to cast. Boost Magic draw backs vary by type (listed below). Equipment *Sword of Light *Sacred Shield *Plate Mail Armor Appearance 5'9", well groomed, clean shaven, short dark brown hair. Rarely smiles. Personality Soldat is out worldly cold and has little to sense of humor. His focus is solely on accomplishing his mission as efficiently as possible. He has unquestioning loyalty towards his orders Patriarch and considers his every word and there orders dogma to be divine canon. He believes normal Hylians/Humans not belonging to his order are inherently inferior both for hiding away after the Demise incident and for worshiping Hylia, a lesser goddess, over the three. Timeline of Major Events Day 1 Summary Soldat executes Vertias, his estranged older brother under orders from the Guardian's Patriarch for desertion and thief of a “weapon” he was possessed by. Soldat discovers he has a niece named Shinsou who witnesses the incident. Seeing her father die before her Shinsou is sent into an uncontrollable rage, lashing out in all directions with powerful earth magic. Soldat is blasted away but survives the attack after his niece disappears. As her abilities bring question to the orders Dogma he goes to find her, both to bring her home and get answers. Day 2 Summary Soldat finds a version of Shinsou from the future who was found by the Gerudo. When she turns insanely violent and uses unnatural magic against him Soldat is forced to kill her. Believing she’s been possessed by a demon that would do the same much slower he resolves to prevent this version of her from existing. Soldat travels to Hyrule Castle in order to keep searching for her and learn of the Timeshift Stones that sent her backwards in time. At Hyrule Castle he meets with members of his order and learns that Elizabeth Bryce is causing a massacre in Castle Town. Soldat decides to intervene and is assisted by the Guardian's Kamen and Richter. Soldat brings the massacre to a swift end when Beth is defeated in battle. The cult leader however manages to escape when a Moldorm sent out to kill her unsuccessfully attacks Soldat instead. Day 3 Summary Soldat is granted an audience with the king thanks to his actions against Beth. He inquires about the Timeshift Stones and informs the king of his suspicions and intentions over the coming war. Afterwards he sets out for Zora's Domain with Kamen, his orders ambassador. Before they get there however he encounters the thieves of the Zora Trust Key along the way. He discovers his niece is among them, who panics upon seeing Soldat. Day 4 Summary Shinsou attacks Soldat with her earth powers. He and Kamen manage to knock her out, but not before the skirmish caught the attention of both Elizabeth Bryce and Lieutenant Mako’s 200 Zora troops. Soldat gives Leif the champion sword in exchange for him getting Shinsou to safety as he takes off to fight Beth. During the battle Soldat learns how to do a True Blade Strike and uses it to grievously injure Beth. However Kamen knocks Soldat out before he can finish her off, due to unknown motives. Kamen drags Soldat to safety and tells him that he can’t go back to the Battle of Disharmony, as doing so would be picking sides in the war. Soldat instead journies to Snowpeak. Soldat travels to a hidden mountain sanctum where the Guardian Order hides the Elemental Gem stones in order to execute the Gem of Lights barer. Soldat is reluctant to do so as the Gem Barer, Yasu, is a close friend but his friend forces him too as if a mage of his power was to transform into Arch Angel the fallout could be apocalyptic. Soldat finally gives in and kills his friend. Yasu's body disappears in a brilliant flash of light, transforming Soldat’s Sword into The Sword of Light. Soldat morns his loss and while talking with his younger sister learns the nature of Arch Angel which is now sealed inside him. Later Téméraire tells him the real reason Veritas left the order was because The Black Wings of Balance, Death Angel, had gone insane as it was too dangerous for him to stay at the island. Soldat pieces everything together and realizes Shinsou is Death Angel's real host. Day 5-6 Summary Soldat spent these days at Snowpeak, stuck there due to bad weather. Day 7 Summary Soldat ventures to Zora’s Domain on his diplomatic mission to speak with King Tiburon. He makes an informal alliance with the Zora king to help protect the timeshift stone vault. Tiburon has Soldat accompany Polaris, but when he reaches the red ice general he finds Elizabeth Bryce had allied herself to the Zora war effort. Though both almost get into a fight on learning their headed to the Water Dragon Shrine together Polaris defuses the situation temporarily. At night Zora's Domain is assaulted by Davus Fulmen who has come to erase Polaris' timeline from existence. Soldat joins the battle with the others. Davus nearly succeeds in his mission when he gains control of Severa’s mind and begins killing off or mind controlling the other warriors. However Severa breaks free of Davus’ spell and manages to reverse time with her timestone crusher. The fallen warriors are brought back to life or returned to normal. Polaris kills Davus. Later the group learns that King Tiburon had been poisoned by Rathon. They then take off to find the water dragon, and heal the king with one of her magic scales. EOD Contributing Chapters Season One II. Path to Succession, Beginnings IX. Showdown at Castle Town X. Path to Succession, Resolve XVIII. The Battle of Disharmony Season One Epilogue I. Essence of Succession Season Two II. The Zora Appeal VI. Drunken Musings VII. The Storms Assault VIII. The Early Sun X. The Faron Woods Alliance XIII. The Grey Legends Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Guardian Order Category:Soldat du Ciel